The present disclosure relates generally to the field of management information systems, and more particularly to synchronizing the content of distributed dashboards. Dashboards are easy to read, often unpaginated, real-time user interfaces that display graphical presentations of the current status and historical trends of an organization's key performance indicators (“KPIs”) to facilitate rapid informed decision making. A typical IT command center can have multiple dashboards that display the current operational status of their critical business resources from different perspectives. These perspectives are often defined by the domain specialist from different IT service management domains (e.g. network management, storage management, server management, application management, database management, security management, etc.).
Typically, dashboards (“display devices”) for the various IT Service Management applications are designed using different tools and technologies to display different sets of information pertaining to a common set of resources in a data center. In the command center, dashboards are configured to cycle through and display the current operational status of a large set of business critical resources, such as related KPIs, service level agreements, and service level objectives, one or more at a time, at a certain periodicity. The periodicity and the content displayed by the different dashboards are not in sync. Currently, users, such as operations manager or system administrator, in the command center have to remember what they saw displayed in the different dashboards and mentally correlate the status displayed by these dashboards. For example, a database and application status in the application management dashboard is correlated by a user with the status of related network elements in the network management dashboard.